This isn't Florida
by ARainDragon
Summary: Danny Fenton knew the trip to Florida would contain more than just Dash and Paulina being annoying, but he didn't think being trapped in the Ghost Zone with his class would be so difficult and painful.
1. Chapter 1

Danny tore through the halls of Casper High, hoping that he could beat the bell. The clocks weren't synchronized, so he wasn't sure if he had 30 or 5 seconds left.

45 steps left to his class. The halls were thankfully empty. If anyone got in his way now, Clockwork help him. One more detention because of tardiness and his parents would be called again. He had enough of his mom's disappointment. If only his school played music the last 30 seconds to tell the kids how much time they had left. 24 steps left.

The counting is automatic, considering the amount of times he had sprinted to this class. Flying would be faster, but it was too risky. Plus, Sam would freak out if he gave the school any additional clues as to his ghostly status. Fenton, Phantom, not much of a difference. Although it's not like they've missed bigger clues of other ghosts' plans. Bert Rand, the stupid cruise, DALV fiascos, all that. 3 steps left.

Danny Fenton sprinted into Mr. Lancer's English class just as the bell rang. Yes! For once he was on time. Expertly skidding across the floor with his sneakers into a turn, he missed the guest's knees by 6 inches, sliding into his seat just as Mr. Lancer turned to his classroom.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, his mouth attempting to close, "Congratulations on making it to class on time today. Here's hoping you can continue this trend tomorrow at least when we leave for our class trip. Make sure you pack accordingly and bring your writing notebooks. Just because it's a trip doesn't mean we can't continue our month of prose. You may continue past 4 pages if need be." Mr. Lancer gestured to the guest beside him, "This young man will be available to answer any questions you may have on this trip. Please be civil to Mr. Rydan, for he will be publishing his favorite piece in his collection of Young Writers Magazine tm." The teacher smiled at the author, truly excited for the experience that was to come with his class.

Mr. Fenton in turn had already fallen asleep, his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird hiding his sleeping form from Mr. Lancer and Mr. Rydan. Not that Mr. Rydan would have cared. He was more concerned as to how not to publish these awful freshmen stories. No one could actually write as a freshman, and he hated his publisher for making him do this promotion. At least he got to travel to places for free and meet a wide variety of people. He had to remember of that point whenever the English teachers gave this assignment. His eyes roamed the room as Mr. Lancer droned on about the trip. He could already see the cliques that separated the class. Beauty Queens, Jocks, Nerds, The Outcasts, and only one Goth in this class. From his previous research, goths group together with their goth friends, but she seemed much more comfortable and emotional than any other goths he had studied. Her faced had contorted with worry as the strange boy who had barely made it to class on time. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as typical and humdrum as all the others.

"So we're taking a bus ride to Florida?" Danny Fenton asked as he stumbled home with his friends, Sam and Tucker. Skulker had given him a pretty hard knock around at lunch and the bruises were healing slower than he would prefer.

"Stories come from experiences, and 12 hours in a bus will surely create some," Tucker said, imitating Mr. Lancer. "12 hours stuck with Dash is sure going to create some memories."

"And some bruises," Danny added, wishing he could just lay on the ground and sleep for a couple years. Maybe then he would be ready for this pain of a trip.

"12 hours with Paulina complaining about the state of the bus messing with her hair and flawless skin," Sam groaned.

"Nearly flawless," Danny said, stretching his hands above his head.

"A mole?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, how did you know that?" Tucker asked, clutching his PDA close.

"Spectra mentioned it once."

Sam and Tucker nodded, opening the door to FentonWorks and jumping up the stairs to Danny's room to pack and plan. Maybe.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all had their own arsenal of ghost hunting equipment, so they didn't need to raid the entire weapons vault. Jazz had already agreed to catch any ghosts in Amity Park while they were away. With no Phantom to accidentally catch, she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally sucking her brother into the thermos.

Jaz smiled, tucking her phycology textbook under her arm. "Don't worry little brother, I'll keep home safe and standing until you get home. Be safe on your trip." The door shut with an audible click.

Danny groaned. "Nothing better happen while I'm gone. She's smart but she's mediocre at catching the actual ghosts."

"She'll be fine," Sam said, throwing Danny's underwear into his suitcase between 3 thermoses. "You trained her. Now she gets some real world practice to use her skills without you breathing down her neck the entire time."

Danny sighed, tossing a couple of long sleeve shirts after the underwear. "I know Sam, but I worry anyways. Jazz will be protecting home and we'll be spending a week close and personal with Dash, Paulina, and Valerie. Not dying ourselves is something we have to worry about too. Otherwise it'll be Jazz by herself forever."

The three friends shuddered.

"Not going to happen. It's one trip. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sam and Danny groaned. "Why did you just say that Tuck?" Danny said, "Now something more than just being tortured by Dash is going to happen."

Tucker stood up tall. "I am not Bad Luck Tuck. And I did not just jinx us."

Sam closed Danny's suitcase. "You did, and you know it."

Tucker bowed his head. "I have to go pack. Now that we have a plan, see you tomorrow." Tucker exited the house, leaving Sam and Danny by themselves.

Danny sprawled out on his bed, Sam next to him. "Sam," Danny said, "do you believe this field trip is a good idea?"

"Tuck jinxed the trip. We kind of have to go now."

Danny laughed. "I guess we do. Are you packed?"

Sam smacked him. "Yeah. Did before class today." She rolled over, facing him. "Everything will be alright Danny. Let's just enjoy ourselves in this trip and finish the stupid assignment."

"Do you know what you're going to write about for the assignment?"

San bit down the idea of Phantom eating at the Nasty Burger then fighting the box Ghost and a zombie A-list at the same time. She shrugged. "Maybe something about vampires and the demise of some A-listers. I'm not sure yet."

Danny laughed. "Sounds awesome."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Danny rolled to stare into her eyes. "I'm thinking about a story where Cujo saves Phantom in a battle against he mayor who is an awful ghost that want to rule the world." He pulled his covers over them, turning out the lights. "You can go home when you're ready. I'm going to sleep."

Morning came without Danny having to get up and fight a ghost. Opening his eyes, the sun shining on Sam's hair greeted him. She was still here. Sleeping. In his bed.

Jazz would freak.

Danny brushed the stray hairs out of her face. "It's time to wake up, Sam. We're going on a field trip today."

"Five more minutes," Sam groaned.

Danny bit his lip. He could make a dangerous move, or live. Eh, he was half-dead anyways. He poked her face. "Sam. Wake up." Her cheeks, forehead, lips, nose, chin, were all poked Soon, he was poking her sides. A small giggle fell past Sam's lips. He grinned. "Wake up or the tickle monster is going to get you." She didn't move. He gave her a chance. Throwing off the covers, he forced his fingers into her ticklish spots.

Sam burst out laughing. "It's on, Fenton," she shrieked, tackling him. The tickle war then began.

They ended up making it to school on time, the second day in a row for Danny. He had flown to Sam's house to get her bags before they walked to school together.

It was time to ride to Florida in a bus. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and the rest of the A-listers claimed the back of the bus. Everyone else sat everywhere else. Mr. Lancer and Mr. Rydan in the very front by the bus driver. Sam, Danny, and Tucker took a row to themselves, Valerie behind them. Danny barely made it after running into the Box Ghost before they left. By the time the bus pulled out of the school parking lot, Danny's panting had barely begun to cease. The trip had begun.

"Do they ever shut up?" Danny muttered, sitting in back in his seat. "I can't sleep with them all singing." The A-listers had been singing nonsense songs for the entire 2 hours the bus was moving. Tucker grinned from across the aisle, headphones blocking it out, plugged into whatever program his PDA was playing.

Sam leaned against the window, her legs sprawled over Danny's legs. "To them, we don't exist. I didn't realize that Paulina sucked at singing that much."

Danny grimaced. "True that. I wonder if she knows."

"Probably told her entire life on how she'll be a star on any show. Blech." The bus jostled, shaking everyone from their positions. For one glorious moment the singing stopped.

"What happened? Did Bob have another heart attack or fall asleep at the wheel again?" Dash shouted from the back.

"If Bob died then I'm walking home," Kwan added.

A different football player screamed, "Forget the bus driver. Where are we?"

All attentions fixated to the windows, where a swirling green sky full of purple doors lay where it should have been blue sky and trees. Danny swore as the screams begun. Opening a window, he switched seats with Sam to stick his head out the window. Go back out the natural portal and be done with it.

Nothing but Jonny 13's trail. "By my own grave," Danny said, gazing at the wild tracks the bus had left in the hard packed dirt. No portal. The tracks ended where the portal should have been, but it had already closed. At least the bus driver had the sense to stop the bus once they had driven into the Ghost Zone. He shut the window, staring at Sam, her terror a mirror of his own. Tucker had already placed a bag of weapons and rations on his back, showing Danny and Sam where they were on the Ghost Zone on his PDA.

Danny glanced at the ruckus of his class. He would have to take charge if they all were going to survive. They never really listened to him before, unless he flaunted his parents' success. Pirate Radio all over again. Danny couldn't stop his hand from dragging across his face. Glancing out the window once more, he began his move.

Standing on the bus seats, Danny cupped his hands around his mouth, breath cool against his palms, and shouted, "Shut up and listen to me, or die if you wish."

Silence was instantaneous. Dash stood frozen, mouth open in a daze, Nathan trapped in a headlock.

Danny gestured to the windows. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone. We have no shield, and real world items waiting to attract attention. Stay calm, and we should be fine."

Paulina shrieked, bursting into sobs with Star. Kwan screamed, dropping a suitcase on Dash's head. The bus burst into utter chaos. Danny slumped back into his seat. He needed a better plan.

Valerie put down her English notebook in a huff. They were in the Ghost Zone. Full of ghosts that hated her. Her hands were not shaking. She put them in her pockets before approaching Tucker. He seemed the most calm. She sat down next to him. "Do you know what's going on, Tucker?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "We're in the Ghost Zone with Danny and Sam. If everyone listens and does what they say, we'll be fine. We're not all that far from a portal we can use, so it shouldn't be all that bad. Getting everyone to listen to Danny though, that's going to be interesting to watch."

"You're not going to do anything?"

Tucker shook his head. "No, but Danny knows the Ghost Zone like his bedroom, or detention. Stuff like this is what he excels at. Sam and I are his support system and impulse control. Sam is. I encourage impulses. Not my fault though. I am only a man."

Valerie snorted. "You trust Danny more than Sam?"

Tucker pocketed his PDA. "In this situation, yes. Get ready, he's about to take charge of this trip."

Danny was indeed ready. Taking an ectoblaster, he fired three shots through the roof of the bus. Everyone went silent as they took in Danny's fury. "If you do as I say, then you will go home. If you don't, then this place will become your graves. I know the way home. Now if you will behave in an orderly fashion, then we will not experience the true terrors of this place."

"Why should we listen to a loser like him?" Paulina shouted, her pointed finger shaking. "He can't find his way to class half the time. Phantom will bring me home. He likes me."

Danny nudged a growling Sam with his foot as whispers rose between the seats. "Phantom isn't here right now. I have weapons to protect us. I know the way home. I know who to avoid, so what I say, goes. Any questions?" He forced his anger down before his _angry eyes_ flashed. He had a feeling he was going to get a lot more practice.

Star raised her hand. "How close are we to home?"

Danny grabbed his own backpack. "It depends on how fast we move and who noticed we're here. With the best odds, half a day. Worst odds, never."

"What odds do you'll think we have?" someone else asked.

"Who knows. Probably a day or two if we get moving within the next hour. Listen to Sam and Tucker on packing the necessities. I'm going to plan us a route." He jumped off the bus seats, moving to the front of the bus. Sam and Tucker started reciting a list of what they would need and to leave behind everything else.

Danny approached the front of the bus, hoping that his feeling was wrong. "Mr. Lancer?"

The balding teacher faced his interesting student.

"Where's the bus driver?"

Mr. Lancer and Mr. Rydan turned to where the bus driver should have been. Mr. Rydan swore. The seat was empty and nothing had been opened wide enough for the old man to escape through. Unless this trip had already killed him. Danny sure hoped not. Newly deceased were always in the worst moods with the living.

Danny nodded. "Get on good walking shoes and grab any food you have and one change of clothes. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Do you know where we are, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I know where to go, Mr. Lancer," Danny said. "Don't worry. We'll make it out safe. Most of the dying part was threats." He turned to Mr. Rydan, "I bet this is giving you lots of material to work with, huh?"

Mr. Rydan grinned, taking another look at the swirling green sky. "This will definitely be an exciting experience. You say that you've been here before? How?" He pulled out a notebook, already scribbling everything down.

"My parents are scientists. They have a portal in the basement," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped down the stairs of the bus, opening the door, and stepping onto Jonny 13's trail. Taking a deep breath, Danny centered his emotions. This trip was going to be difficult now that they were trapped in the ghost zone. He sat down, connecting to the zone itself. It was a trick he figured out while trying to understand how the Box Ghost escaped so often. Taking another deep breath, he immersed himself within. Find the safest route and the back up routes when things go wrong. Maybe he could convince the zone to send his message that Phantom is to be called Fenton. Like that would actually work. He would have to prepare for anything that might happen. One last deep breath, he rose, ready for almost anything to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**There's some blood mentions in this chapter, just as an FYI. Enjoy**

* * *

When Danny stepped back on the bus, Sam and Tucker had almost everyone organized, save for the usual stragglers who couldn't bother to pay attention even in an emergency. The rest of the students were nervously checking their bags and each other. Good. Afraid will keep them alive longer. He cleared his throat, not expecting at 26 faces to turn to him instantly. Like a cult. Ghosts may be intimidating, but having everyone turn to you as one unit was creepy. He cleared his throat again, restraining a shudder. "It's time to go." Danny turned, exciting the bus and leading the stream of students some many paces away. Motioning for Tucker to take the lead, he let his class all dragon on ahead of him, mentally tallying how everyone was doing and what they had. Not an inventory mind you, that was Tucker's job.

Once Danny deemed everyone far enough away, he checked the bus once more for anything they may have missed. Finding nothing, he shot the gas tank a couple times and ran back towards the group. Walker would not find their bus. The size of the explosion caught him off guard, sending him sprawling to the ground. Who knew ectoplasm and diesel would be so explosive? Not him, he realized as a piece of the bus pierced his back, sending him to the ground again. "This better be worth some extra credit," he said, biting back a moan. It didn't feel like the shrapnel was all that big or deep, so he shoved the pain away and headed back towards the diminishing group. Better he than them, anyways.

Catching up to the group was easier than he would have liked, considering they weren't moving at all, gaping at the fiery explosion like total idiots. Not all of them were totally enraptured but the remaining fire, Danny realized as Dash screamed, pointing right at him.

Danny turned, temper flaring, but was distracted by a soft gasp from Sam, "Oh, Danny"

"It's not that bad, Sam," Danny said, "I can barely feel it."

Dash gagged. "You should be feeling that. I once had a hair-thin wire stuck in my leg for half an hour. I couldn't move it for like a week. How can you act like everything's fine when you have a freaking half foot of bus lodged in your back? What the actual hell, Fenturd?"

"How bad is it actually, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam already had her med-kit out. "Dash is exaggerating." Her lips were pressed in a firm line, separating the kit, she rummaged inside for what she would need. "Only 3 inches, tops. It may be a bit deep, but not the worst."

"Stitches?"

"Sorry."

Danny swore. Sitting down, he reached to take off his shirt only to be stopped by Tucker's hand. Right. Shrapnel. Tucker easing the shirt off of him with practiced care didn't attract as much attention as the scars littering his body. Whoops.

Tucker began rambling about his favorite levels in DOOMED as Sam began her work. Danny had already heard all of this, but he knew the distraction was as much for Tucker as it was for him. Tucker dealt with the broken bones, bruises, and sprains while Sam dealt with the blood. Not that Tucker wouldn't deal with the blood if he didn't have to, but the blood was what usually elevated his fear of hospitals. Better left to Sam. Broken bones and bruises usually don't mean death.

Danny let himself fall into Tucker's vivid theories of each ghost's potential as characters in DOOMED. He barely noticed when the shrapnel was removed and only winced a little as the needle was expertly used in sewing the gaping wound closed. He didn't notice his classmates turning their backs on him to preserve their latest meals. What he notice was Sam's proximity to him as she would lean in close to see her work or her hot breath on his neck as she wrapped the bandages around his chest and shoulder, along with the end of Tucker's description of how the Box Ghost would win the game only by annoying it enough. When Tucker handed him the painkillers, he did not complain, swallowing them dry. Their water would not last long enough by the rate in which they were going, so every drop had to be savored and not wasted.

His body ached, and was going to ache for a considerable time, but there was more important things to do than listen to his body. He did let Sam help him up though, no need to preserve any sort of false pride. Danny turned to his class, "We'll need to move pretty fast. Walker already knows we're here and is most likely amassing his guards to capture us for our punishment. With the bus destroyed, he won't be able to pin-point our exact location, but that doesn't mean we can stay around any longer. So we need to be moving along pretty quickly to escape the search his guards will be doing." Danny then threw his shirt back on, and stepped towards the path the class would make.

Dash struggled to close his mouth as Danny took the lead, taking them away from the burning wreckage. He gaped at Kwan, hoping to see his thoughts mirrored in his friend's. _Where did weak and puny Fenton go?_

Kwan had no answers. All he could really see was the bloody piece of shrapnel lying on the ground where Sam had discarded it. It was bigger than it looked earlier, almost twice the size he thought it would be. This totally proved that Sam wasn't the weird one. It was the whole friend group, and they were weirder than they should be. It took more effort than he would like to admit to tear his gaze away from the blood covered piece of metal. there was no way this day could get any weirder.

Valerie was positive this day of weirdness was just beginning. Driving into the Ghost Zone, weird. Danny Fenton taking charge, not as weird, but still... Small Danny Fenton blowing up a freaking bus? Cool as hell but definitely weird. Danny Fenton walking off after getting a huge piece of shrapnel crudely taken out of his back like it was nothing? No freaking way. It seems like it couldn't possibly get more impossible, yet the sinking feeling in her gut told her it was going to be worse. Tucker's detailed map, Sam's medical knowledge and practical skill, _Danny Fenton_. The need for her suit wrapped securely around her with each passing second, and that was before the freaking first ghost showed up.

A fiery blue-haired ghost that seemed slightly familiar of one wild night floated by, humming to herself. Valerie's hand twitched towards her backpack. A ghost was right there for the picking. The ghost stopped right next to her, face literally glowing with excitement. "What an amazing coincidence that I found you. I was just about to go out into the human realm to find you, Dipstick," the ghost said, clutching her guitar. "Think you could put Skulker in his place again for me please? His attitude is totally flat."

Danny groaned. "Have you actually tried talking to him instead of going to me every time you or Kitty have a fight. You do realize I have other things to do."

The blood drained from Valerie's face. Danny was going to _die._

"But you're so good at it, Babypop," the ghost said.

"Now Ember-" Danny said.

"-There's no way Danny Fen-tonail could beat up Skulker, much less the Box Ghost. Do you see how puny he is?" Dash shouted, pointing at said small human.

The ghost's, no. Ember's hair raged hotter than a kiln -Never trust a ghost, no matter how well they can sing- and towered over Dash. "Danny is the purest human who can rip you in half and not even break a sweat. Now, I have better things to do than listen to an icky boy like you badmouth my favorite punching bag. I think it's about time someone told you to **shut up**." She strung a chord at him so fast that Valerie didn't even think to activate her suit. Part of her wanted him to be hit, so she didn't feel as bad as she should have when Dash was launched into the rocks by Ember's music, his body crumpling like paper. Danny was halfway to Dash by the time he was hit, and when Dash hit the ground, the ghost was already gone, the damage done. Never trust a ghost. They will always turn.

Mr. Rydan could not take in enough detail. His notebook was already filled with messy sketches and notes but he was nervous of missing a single detail of this amazing place. It would make an amazing setting to throw some certain characters in, yet the people already in here were interesting enough. The trio. His favorite trio. They were acting stranger than they should and for once he was captivated by a class. The classic school jock was sobbing after he had been thrown into the rocks, and the quiet one who definitely had been bullied was comforting him. Even though the one he was helping was definitely the bully. And the creature they had just met! She was exquisite. Young and wild and as strange as the world they had fallen in to. How did gravity work here? There seemed to be pathways above, below, and all around with purple doors hovering lightly in place, not connected to anything. It smelt of copper and iron, just off the taste of blood and the way the sky twisted in and around and about... He was in love. A couple more notes were added as he took in another breath. Yes. This was love.

The sobbing boy had finally quieted himself, holding his ribs gingerly. If life was like a story, then they would be broken. Maybe he'll see character growth in real time! Mr. Ryden took out his pocket camera as he came to the conclusion that his sketches would not satisfy him later. After a few pictures of everything had been captured, he let the camera rest against his chest as the scientist's kid took the lead. The care this strange kid had for everyone. Taking care of his bully's wounds with no complaint-if he wasn't a hero already, then a hero he would be. This kid was too amazing to not take advantage of. His new main character was right here for him to study! Even if they may have been in mortal peril, Mr. Rydan was excited to see how this kid would react to their next obstacle.

Danny could barely contain his outrage. When Dash gets worse, they will have to stop at either Dora's kingdom or the Far Frozen, which no one was dressed for. he had hoped for a quick stop-in for new provisions and stay for a banquet as customary, but with Dash injured already, they would need to stay longer which would give Walker more time to catch up. Their pace was too slow as is. He turned to Tucker, hoping for a sign of how much time they had before they were found by less friendly ghosts. Damn Ember for distracting the group with no offer to help.

This had to stop. Taking a deep breath, Danny mentally let go of everything he could not control. Ember had enough on her plate, and grumbling about it wasn't going to stop Walker. If he came and captured them, then that's what will happen. He just had to deter that from happening as much as possible.

Tucker flashed him an estimated time. Great. The odds were definitely not in their favor. Of course, when have they ever have been? Danny studied the group he was leading. Valerie reasonably agitated, Mr. Lancer and Mr. Ryder a bit worse for wear but thoughtful and a little excited. Sam, gorgeous and fierce as ever, just a little worried, Kwan supporting Dash and the rest-thankfully healthy if not a bit scared. He nodded to Tucker and resumed the march, adjusting plans and predicting other possible mishaps.

* * *

Danny had predicted Paulina or Star to complain first, yet this trip seemed to be full of surprises as Nathan begged him to stop. He was out of breath or something? He didn't really hear it. He called for a rest, watching Kwan gently set Dash down before collapsing himself. Pulling Sam and Tucker aside, he said, "We're not going to escape Walker."

"Odds we won't be thrown in prison?" Sam asked, happening a glance at Valerie holding a bottle of water to Nathan's lips.

"100%" Tucker said, "and he'll probably have human proof walls after that last stunt you pulled."

"We should leave the weak behind to chance while we fetch a ride for everyone," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Sam," Tucker said, staring at her through his glasses, "we cannot leave unarmed civilians to fend for themselves in the Ghost Zone. Even if it's Paulina and Dash."

"But-"

"What would Ida say?"

Sam's shoulders slumped. "She'd understand, but disapprove. Do not kill thy unarmed neighbor."

"Which includes?"

"Everyone here except Valerie and you guys," Sam said.

"Which means?" Tucker could not believe the fierceness of his friend even if he knew the steps to abate it.

"We cannot leave them behind simply because they're too dumb to fend for themselves even if we wouldn't leave them alone for too long."

"Thank you Sam," Danny said, "now onto things we can actually control."

"So what is the plan?" Sam asked.

Danny tried not to look at his class. His responsibility. "We attempt to make it as close to Dora's Kingdom as possible, hope to see some scouts, and pray to Clockwork we make it before Walker catches up."

"And if we don't make it?" Tucker asked, squeezing his PDA in his hands.

Danny stared at his amazing friends. _I'll probably sacrifice myself while you all lead them to Dora. Rescue me later._ "If we're all captured, then we'll figure it out from there." He turned away from them, ready to rally his classmates to get going again. There is no way he would let them get captured by Walker. Not on his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, that was a pain in the butt to write. Second semester of college will be starting soon so maybe the next chapter will be written in procrastination, or maybe another update will come around spring break or summer. Who knows. Enjoy!**

Walker did not move a muscle as one of his guards delivered the scouting report. The life item he had detected had already been destroyed before they had gotten there and no signs of life were nearby. If any tracks had been left behind, the ectoplasmic winds had already swept them away. Phantom's little plea for secrecy was untraceable, and Walker knew both were related. Rage flowed through him harder and hotter than a summer sun, building and building until it found a weakness. Shoving away Bullet and the scout, Walker stormed off to the burning item. Phantom would pay, and this time, he would not escape.

* * *

Danny Fenton knew in the back of his mind that they were going to be captured. At this point, it seemed inevitable. If they separated, then some people would make it, but who would he choose to be left behind to be captured? Himself of course. Dash would have to be captured, since he was on the injured team. Sam and Tucker could take a majority of the class to Dora's, and he could be with the stragglers. One ones who slowed them all down would have to be sacrificed for the sake of the group. They wouldn't be able to help escape when they would be captured because he probably would be injured in trying to protect them. Dammit. He had to make a decision soon.

The Ghost Zone rumbled, and an island in the distance crumbled. Paulina dropped her shoes, the short, sandaled heels bouncing away from her dirty bare feet. They were less comfy than she thought. The losers were in their element which meant she could show no weaknesses. Especially not to the Goth Freak. She turned to Star. "Do you think the Ghost Boy will save us?"

Star winced. Telling her thoughts to Paulina was always a bad idea, but here, she needed realistic expectations. "I hope so, but I wouldn't count on it. Don't you think he would have saved us all by now?"

Paulina sighed, her hair wrapped around her fingers, "I hope he does. I want to see his dreamy face at least once more before we die in here."

"I don't want to die," Star said, "not like this."

Danny Fenton closed his eyes. No one was going to die. Not on his watch. Keep everyone in sight so he can protect them, or send them away and decided who will get captured with him. Walker would not give up, and he had a feeling he was catching up. He grabbed Sam's hand, hoping for a touch of comfort. The shaking in Sam's hand did not help. Or maybe it was his, he wasn't sure. He squeezed her hand, whispering in her ear, "We're not going to make it."

Sam nodded, face firm. Great. She was scared too. "What are you going to do?"

Danny glanced at his class. They were all walking much too slow. Dash couldn't run, Paulina had no shoes, Nathan's asthma wouldn't let them run so far, and Mr. Lancer would be left behind as well if they started running. Mr. Rydan looked too excited to do a mad dash, and Valerie would probably put on her suit, exposing her secret to everyone. He couldn't have that. Danny squeezed Sam's hands in his own, readying himself to say it. To tell her that-

Walker's guards rained down on them faster than lightning, tearing him away from the group and throwing him in his own special van while the others… he wasn't sure. It was all so quick, he didn't notice the cuffs on his wrists until they were shocking him into obedience. He pounded on the doors in both forms, hoping to slip through, even when the cuffs kept shocking him. No. Not like this. He didn't even have a chance. Danny Fenton wasn't sure what was coming out of his mouth, but he was sure it wasn't nice. Not like it really mattered at the moment. Was this how they treated unruly prisoners? The cuffs encased him worse than a straight-jacket. He was free to move, but if it was wrong, the cuffs would shock him. His classmates. He wasn't sure what was happening to them, and he had no way of knowing. No matter how fast he tried to phase through the cuffs, they would shock him into submission. He was too late. It was all his fault.

The door crashing open like it had exploded jolted Danny out of his head. Before he reoriented himself, the cramped walls of the vehicle were gone and he was tossed into one of Walkers rooms. It felt slightly familiar, but he was pretty sure he hadn't been in this one yet. He was set on the table, where his cuffs locked him in. Danny's stomach dropped. It was not looking good for him.

"We are going to die!" Trixie shrieked as the class was put into a human proof cell. Sam had already checked. Hope was already dead.

She tried not to show it, but she wasn't sure what had happened to Danny in all of the chaos. She was pretty sure none of them escaped, and Walker would make sure Danny was the first one captured. So where was he? That problem had to be solved later. Now, the class needed her and Tucker now. She stood before the class, hands resting on her hips, and shouted with a barely contained laugh, "Welcome to Ghost Prison, may our deaths be long and our transition short."

The cell erupted into screams. Her classmates scrambled like they were on fire, trying with all of their pitiful might to escape. Tucker stood in the middle of it, face fallen as he bore holes into Sam's skull. Oh no, she was in trouble. What else was new?

"However," Sam said, much quieter, her voice rolling over their fears as an unrelenting wind, "if you want to avoid that for the time being, we're going to have to wait for our opportunity. Once it comes, we're going to have to be quick and organized." The students eventually calmed down enough to listen as Sam began laying out her plan while Tucker jotted down notes. They were going to need reminders for this.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure what was worse. The unrelenting torture, or the fact that he was still trapped. Of course, he wasn't sure for how long he's been trapped, pain makes time slow and unconsciousness… who knows. He spat out the blood pooling in his mouth again. Broken ribs, split lip, broken nose, who knows. He pulled at the cuffs in both human and intangible, happy that for once he didn't receive another shock. Wherever Walker got these cuffs, he wanted a pair. Locking the Box Ghost to his lair would be awesome and he could get possibly more than four hours of sleep in a row.

Sleeping would only be possible if he passed out again, and that wasn't much of an option either, and it wasn't like it was rest anyways. It also didn't feel like he was going to pass out for the time being, which was cool for the fact of timekeeping and thinking, not so cool in dealing with the absurd amount of pain his body was dealing with. If he moved his face too much, the dried blood would crack and the sealed wounds would have an opening to bleed out of which dripped different ways down his face. Annoying, but not deadly. Although the deadly could happen if he bled too much. A small laugh burst from his aching chest. Bad idea, but once the first laugh escaped, the others refused to hold themselves back until he was laughing manically from his chained position in the room. Trapped, no way out, no relief, and no plan for escape. What a surprise.

Walker slammed open the door to Danny's cell. "You're going to go away for a long time kid. This is only the beginning of the punishment for your crimes."

Danny's laughter ended as abruptly as it started, pain spiking every cell of his body. Awesome. "Would you accept community service of me taking out every piece of the living out of the Ghost Zone, because I'm so willing to do that." He smiled, hoping the puppy dog look would finally work in his favor.

It didn't, unfortunately. Walker laughed. "And let you escape? No, and that added another 100 years to your sentence. Anything else to add or should I get back to the more fun aspects of this chat," he held up a glowing cattle prod.

Danny dropped the look, closed his mouth, and wished Sam would show up soon. This was getting truly aggravating now. He watched the cattle prod descend towards the same hand that touched that damned button and waited for the shocking pain to be 10 times worse than it should be. As Danny's mouth opened in a bloodcurdling scream, the door exploded, sending Walker straight into his own brick wall. The cattle prod dropped to the floor with a clang before Sam stomped in with all of her furious glory with a pair of wire cutters.

"Time to leave, Danny," Sam said, her voice a sun blinding him from the orchestra of sounds of destruction behind her. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the destruction and the next part of her plan. Not that Danny knew that of course. She pulled him past the prisoners rioting against the guards with his classmates adding chaos to the mix. A firecracker exploded, and the students disappeared through the walls, making their escape from Walker's prison.

As their school group staggered from the prison, the imprisoned ghosts streamed out in their escape. Danny grinned. Walker was going to be even more pissed. "That went pretty well, don't you think, Sam?" Danny asked, leaning against her. His wounds would heal on their own, but it was going to take more time than he would like.

"I think so. Jailbreaks seem easier with more people to participate. It looks like everyone made it out too."

"Now Walker is going to be on our tails until we escape to the living."

Sam grinned, a maniacal twinkle in her eyes. "Not when he's too busy building his prison again." She winked at Tucker, who tapped at his PDA before putting it back in his pocket. In the distance, the prison imploded on itself, the shockwave shaking the island of the prison itself. The students fell from the tremor, and Danny lied on the ground, a sense of relief coursing through his veins. At least he knew the best path for walking home from here. Maybe their chances of surviving wouldn't be so bad. His adrenaline abated, and he fell unconscious once again, now safe in the arms of his best friend. He was safe, and Sam knew what to do. She always did. Everything would be okay.


End file.
